1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fan modules, and more particularly, to fan modules used for cooling of heat generating computer components.
2. Prior Art
Groups of individual fans are often grouped into modules containing several fans. These modules may even be combined to form an array of fans, which can be used for cooling computer rack systems. Fan modules currently available do not have the capability of sensing, monitoring, and controlling the status of the individual fans in the module because they do not have the necessary intelligence built into the module. Therefore, it is difficult to set the fan speed of each individual fan in the module and to monitor each of the individual fans in the module locally and/or remotely.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a fan module which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, a fan module is provided. The fan module comprises: two or more individual fans, each fan having an air movement means and a motor engaged with the air movement means for accelerating air entering each of the two or more individual fans; a temperature sensor for sensing a temperature associated with the two or more fans and for outputting a first signal corresponding to the temperature; rotational speed means for outputting a second signal corresponding to a rotational speed of each of the two or more fans; and a processor for receiving the first and second signals and controlling the two or more individual fans based on the first and second signals.
Preferably, the temperature sensor is selected from a group consisting of a thermistor and thermocouple. Preferably, the rotational speed means comprises an RPM signal output from each of the two or more individual fans, the RPM signal comprising the second signal.
Each processor preferably controls each corresponding fan by varying a pulse width of a supply voltage supplied to each of the two or more individual fans.
The fan module preferably further comprises a bracket for housing each of the two or more fans, means for damping vibration from each of the two or more fans and/or a nonvolatile memory connected to each processor for storing a control program for instructing each processor.
Also provided is an array of fans, each fan having an air movement means and a motor engaged with the air movement means for accelerating air entering each fan. The array of fans comprising: two or more fan modules, each fan module having two or more individual fans, a temperature sensor for sensing a temperature associated with the two or more fans and for outputting a first signal corresponding to the temperature, rotational speed means for outputting a second signal corresponding to a rotational speed of each of the two or more fans, and a processor for receiving the first and second signals and controlling the two or more individual fans based on the first and second signals; and a fan frame for housing the at least two or more fan modules.
The array of fans preferably further comprises a bracket corresponding to each of the two or more fan modules, each bracket housing the two or more fans therein and further having a means for securing to the frame; a host controller for interacting with each of the processors of each of the two or more modules; and/or an electrical connector on each bracket and a mating electrical connector on the frame for electrically connecting each of the processors to the host controller. Preferably, each electrical connector has location identification pins hard wired therein for determining the physical location of the fan module in the frame.
The array of fans preferably further comprises at least one indicator operatively connected to the host controller and disposed on a side of the bracket for displaying the status of the fan module. The at least one indicator preferably comprises two LED indicators, one of which is a first color and the second of which is a second color different from the first color.
The array of fans preferably further comprises a data link operatively connected to the host controller for communicating with a remote location.
Still yet provided is a computer comprising: heat generating elements; and an array of cooling fans for cooling at least one of the heat generating elements, each cooling fan having an air movement means and a motor engaged with the air movement means for accelerating air entering each cooling fan, the array of cooling fans comprising, two or more fan modules, each fan module having two or more individual cooling fans, a temperature sensor for sensing a temperature associated with the cooling fans and for outputting a first signal corresponding to the temperature, rotational speed means for outputting a second signal corresponding to a rotational speed of each of the cooling fans, a processor for receiving the first and second signals and controlling the individual cooling fans based on the first and second signals, and a fan frame for housing the at least two or more fan modules.
The computer preferably further comprises a bracket corresponding to each of the two or more fan modules, each bracket housing the two or more cooling fans therein and further having a means for securing to the frame; a host controller for interacting with each of the processors of each of the two or more modules; and/or an electrical connector on each bracket and a mating electrical connector on the frame for electrically connecting each of the processors to the host controller. Preferably, each electrical connector has location identification pins hard wired therein for determining the physical location of the fan module in the frame.
The computer preferably further comprises at least one indicator operatively connected to the host controller and disposed on a side of the bracket for displaying the status of the fan module. The at least one indicator preferably comprises two LED indicators, one of which is a first color and the second of which is a second color different from the first color.
The computer preferably further comprises a data link operatively connected to the host controller for communicating with a remote location.